UnExpected Part 1 The beginning of the Road
by Jerrica76
Summary: Kendal's quest to bring Kendal's little Greenbean into the world take some unexpected turned KenAck


Un – Expected

By Shelly Li – Kendal are you there...Answer the door." A ponding on the door jarred Kendal Hart from the very pleasant dream she'd been having, Something about swimming in a pool of chocolate.

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" Kendal called as she yawned and through on a robe "Whoever that is better have coffee." She grumbled as she answered the door.

"I should have known." Kendal rolled her eyes as her best friends greated her on the other side of the door, Greenlee's face shinning and Simone with two Starbucks cups in her hands.

"Morning Partner." Greenlee said cheerily as they strode in, Handing Kendal one of the Starbucks cups as they passed. Shutting the door Kendal took a sip of the cup and wrinkled her nose. "What the heck is this?"

"Decaf Soy Latta, Great for protein." Simone answered in a Chipper voice. "And yummy to boot."

"Why arn't you dressed? You're not sick are you?" Greens asked in a worried voice.

"No, I'm fine. Normal people don't get moving at...Whatever hour of to early that this is." Kendal yawned as she started to sit down on the sofa, only to have Greenlee intersept her mid flop.

"Don't you remember what day this is?" Greenlee asked in shock as she pulled her back into a standing position.

"What you want to do this now? Can't I even finish my soy whatsit?" Kendal asked, in a slight pout and sat down on the sofa.

"I know its early, but I couldn't wait." Greenlee said as she joined Kendal. "Its been two weeks. Doctor Madden said we could do a EPT at two weeks post implant." She said. Kendal gave Greenlee a half smile, She knew what this waiting was doing to her.

"Ok, ok. Let me finished this...thing...so I have some amo and then we'll find out if your greenbeans have taken root." Kendal said as she patted her friend on the shoulder.

She could see how excited Greenlee was, could see the hope in her eyes. Already she was glowing in antisapation. Kendal could only hope that this worked. It had to.

Please god let this have worked.

"We didn't know which one would be the best. Doctor Madden didn't say so we brought an assortment." Simone said as she reached over to Greenlees bag and dumbed out enough pregnancy tests to supply PVH for a year.

"I think one will do." Kendal laughed at the absord amount of tests sitting on the coffee table.

"I know, but we want to be sure. And I didn't know which one. I used this one before but I didn't know if the drugs would mess with the test and..."

"That one. Its good. Had a very good experiance with that one" Simone said with a smile as she pulled a tester out of one of the boxes.

"We don't want to know...Right?" Greenlee asked

"Not this early anyway." Kendal replied as she finished the last swollow of her fau coffee. For a few minutes they just sat around looking at some Fushion prototypes that Simone had tucked in her purce, but Kendal could see Greenlee figgiting more and more with each moment.

"Well!" Greenlee finally asked, when it became apparent she could wait no longer. Kendal had to fight the erge not to laugh at her friend.

"Well, I'm not used to peeing on command." One look told Kendal that Greenlee was lossing her mind wondering. "Fine fine, But...Stay here ok." She said and walked into her little bathroom.

Flipping on the water, Kendal sat on the comode and tried to clear her mind. Here it was, the moment of truth. In less then five minutes they would know if she was pregnant.

The thought was still abstract in her mind. She would be pregnant. Someone was going to be growing inside her skin. Greenlee and Ryan's little Greenbean would be born by this time next year, If all went right.

Sighing, she removed the cap on the tester and did the deed, Now all that was left to do was wait. She tried to imagine it, tried to picture Green's little baby. A child with Ryan's mischif filled eyes and Greenlee's teasing smile.

Please be there kidlet, Your mommy needs you so much. Was all Kendal could think.

Then time was up.

She looked at the box and the stick three times, just to make sure what she was seeing was right. She took a breath and had to fight back tears and she read it again.

"Is everything alright in there?" Greenlee asked as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, Everythings fine Mommy." Kendal answered as she walked out of the bathroom and wrapped her friend in a hug as Simone squealed with joy.

"Oh my God" Greenlee whispered through a chooked voice as she squeezed her friend hard "We did it. We really really did it"

"Darn streight. Nine months and counting to diaper duty my friend." Kendal said with a laugh as she tried not to cry herself.

And as the three friend celebrated, For the first time in months almost everything felt absolutely right.


End file.
